la historia de una leyenda
by batiluca27
Summary: esta historia es entretenida y demuestra algunos valores


LA HISTORIA DE UNA LEYENDA

Esta historia está basada en mis anteriores historias.

Los personajes y escenarios que uso no son míos sino de sus respetivos autores

Esta historia se realiza sin fin comercial sino lúdico.

A comparación de otras veces no voy a colocar mi lista de nombres pero voy a mantener parte de mi temática espero que les guste

Prorrogo

A veces la vida te hace pasar por muchas pruebas para llegar lejos y ser reconocidos o solo ser parte de una historia olvidada pero al menos dejando una marca en el camino.

prologo

Esta historia será narrada por el hijo talón menor de Dick quien se embarcará en un viaje el cual lo convertirá en una leyenda.

Han pasado tres años desde que he aprendido sobre mi existencia, lo que soy ustedes preguntaran quien soy yo.

Pues me llamo Tobías Sebastián Antonio Perseo Greyson Wayne soy el último de los hijos talones de Dick tengo siete años y tengo una familia gigante.

Este año me estoy preparando para ir a un internado donde me enseñaran a hacer magia, usar alquimia tratar con fantasmas entre otras cosas que me servirán de por vida acepte por supuesto porque quiero aprender a hacer eso y poderme proteger más sin embargo yo impuse una condición y seria que me dejaran ser entrenador oficial aunque pensé que mi familia se iba a negar ya que era contra lo que querían pero lo que vi me sorprendió era una maleta más pequeña eso llamo mi atención ellos me explicaron que ya habían sospesado el que quería viajar así que me habían hecho esa maleta para que me fuera de viaje y que los vería pronto.

Eso sí que me sorprendido entonces vi a mi hermana quien parecía haberse quedado aposta y me explico que ellos habían recibido un mensaje de las moiras que decía que el internado empezaría dentro de dos años debido a que paso algo y que eso daba tiempo de preparar todo y que te ira bien y nos encontraremos pronto también me dijo que todos me dieron un pokemons de cada

Equipo pero que yo tendría mi propio inicial pero querían que me quedara con ellos y que me fuera ya y me quería.

Después que me dijo eso salió del cuarto con todo mi equipaje de internado y me dio esa mirada de ve y eso hice baje con mi maleta a buscar algo de comida, agua, medicinas para mi y los pokemons y mis vehículos pero cuando llegue a la cocina me encontré con todo lo que yo había pensado en buscar mas las llaves de mi moto eso no me lo esperaba hasta que vi el mensaje que me dejaron el cual me dijeron que me pusieron todos los objetos que necesitaba mas mi moto para que fuera mas fácil mi viaje que tuviera cuidado y buen viaje.

Después de leer eso cogí todo lo puse en mi maleta y me fui cruce todo el campo de los dioses hasta que Salí del escudo tuve un poco de miedo porque era mi primera vez fuera sin mi familia mas me arme de valor subí a mi moto y me fui a donde mi corazón me indico.

Estuve viajando por una noche completa hasta que amaneció y me detuve en una gasolinera el cual tenía un hostal era barato así que me aloje e hice mi investigación de donde era el laboratorio me sorprendió porque era cerca del museo que se construyó en honor al dios del olimpos es decir a Zeus y yo sabía dónde era asi que partiría en la mañana.

Antes de acostarme vi que pokemons me dejaron y no lo pude creer eran mis pokemons favoritos de sus equipos es decir: Zoroak, Lucario, Darkrai, charizar, rotom lavadora, Arceus, Eón, Salamance, Gengar, Greninya , Dragonite,Lugia,Victiny , celebi, silvilion,zapdos, Landurus, Deoxis, Hoppa,samurott, mewtwo, Infernate y por ultimo un Giratina.

No me lo pude creer eran los pokemons mas fuertes de mi familia yo me acerque y los acaricie para ganar su confianza y cuando lo hice todos se quedaron quietos hasta que yo hice el gesto y al sentir como lo hice con cuidado ellos vieron que podían confiar y nos hicimos amigos los volvi a guardar y me dormí me desperté en la tarde para continuar mi camino cuando vi a un niño golpeando a su pokemon que era un lapras diciendo le que era un inútil eso me enfureció tanto que intervine protegí al pokemon y le ofrecí unirse el cedió y vi que me dio una pokebola asi que la use y ya ahora fui a buscar mi pokemon inicial pero antes fui al centro pokemon para curar a lapras la enfermera al verlo me dijo que me felicitaba por haberlo salvado le dije que quería registrarme y curar a lapras ella me dijo que dijera mi nombre y que ella lo registraría.

Y vi que chansee cogía la pokebola de lapras y le dije que yo ahora volvía ella asintió y fui por mi pokemon inicial. Cuando llegue al laboratorio me encontré con tres entrenadores novatos pero había 4 pokebolas y vi al profesor de la región que nos dio la bienvenida a los 4 nos dio la introducción sobre el mundo pokemon y nos pidió ayuda para descubrir aun mas cosas desde luego aceptamos y nos dio a que elijamos nuestro inicial pero cuando vimos que eran evee uno se desilusiono porque no entendía el cuento pero yo si lo hice y elegí mi evee con piedra corazón y los otros cogieron los otros vi el cielo y era de noche a mi no me importaba evolucionarlo solo quería llegar a conocerlo desde luego los otros querían pelear usando las evoluciones acepte sabiendo que mi evee aún no evoluciono peleamos con el entrenador del jolteon es decir el que era mas frio la cosa fue que gane usando a mi evee el se enfuriño espero a la pokedex y se fue yo en cambio volví para recoger a lapras y descansar un poco.

Para resumir he conseguido todos los pokemons, todas las ligas también venci a muchas organizaciones, además todo lo conseguí en medio año ahora tengo 8 y estoy preparado para ir a encontrarme con mis hermanos para ir al internado y prepararme para encontrar una estabilidad tanto física como emocional estuve manejando de noche hasta que llegue a mi casa donde me encontraría con mi familia y no me equivoque estaban todos dándome la bienvenida y preguntándome como me fue mi año yo les conte todo y se enorgullecieron de mis logros y me dijeron que tendría que ponerme al día con lo demás acepte y me fui a descansar porque mañana seguro iban a ir duro.

Tato: Buenos Días Tobi

Tobi: Buen día Tato como haremos hoy

Tato: Pues hoy voy a entrenarte para llevar aprendido hacer magia porque mañana te va a tocar alquimia y pasado mañana, cosas de nemflim r

Tobi pero como voy a hacer eso en un día

Tato: Fácil te lo enseñaremos mentalmente

Tobi: Ah

Narrador: A partir de aquí todo ira mas resumido es decir no tan detallado.

Tobi ha recibido el mismo tipo de enseñanza que superboy mas sin embargo el puso todo lo aprendido en práctica, después de ese duro trabajo el cual ya lo habían preparado para todo el año escolar fueron a comprar el material y todo lo útil para su año escolar donde lo único que le quedaría que hacer solamente seria ser amigos.

Lo que no espera es que en su trayecto de educación se encontraría con algo que le haría cambiar su vida para siempre.

Tobi: Ya ha pasado el resto del mes y ya tengo todo listo ahora se usar todos los hechizos Maldiciones, es decir que soy un talon semidios, inmortal, mago, alquimista, nenflim de primera a eso sumarle que soy un maestro pokemon muy fuerte.

Durante el tiempo de preparación en el cual estuvimos comprando el material para las clases he aprendido también sobre mi herencia de héroe es decir que ahora he adquirido mi nueva forma a comparación de mis hermanos yo soy pequeño pero si me comparo con otros de mi edad soy mas alto.

Yo creo que se debe a mi genética pero como sea ahora estoy en howarts que es una escuela mágica en la cual estoy dentro de la casa de los leones y en la cual he aprendido todo lo que quería y tenía que saber debido a que se necesitaba que todos estuvieran preparados para todo.

Bueno lo mejor será que resumamos de nuevo:

En primer año tuve muchos cambios ariscos

En segundo: hubieron competencias con otras escuelas

En tercero, cuarto y quinto fue la oscuridad de la guerra

En sexto estuve buscando la esperanza para acabar la guerra y vivir en paz

Ahora estoy en séptimo y tengo 14 años y gracias a todo lo vivido creo que me volveré una leyenda mi familia me pregunto que decidí que haría pues yo elegí que entraría al negocio de la familia y ayudaría a crear nuestra historia que se alce a voces que el mejor maestro de todo el mundo,es un héroe de guerra y nunca se dará por vencido.

En esta historia quiero destacar a la mitología también destacar algunos valores que quedan bien marcados espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
